You Take Away The Edge
by Cradlejule
Summary: Damon has to decide what he wants when the girl he thinks he loves finally gives him an ultimatum. Does he have a heart or is he still the same prick as always? Will he finally chose to love?
1. My Lovely Girls

Chapter One-

Damon looked at his brother with a glare, "You've been drinking my supply... You know this whole 'building your tolerance' thing is all great but find your own supply buddy. If Elena isn't willing to donate anymore, you need to work for it as hard as I do."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at his brother and smirked, "What's got you all riled up?"

"What, you mean you wouldn't be pissed if someone kept eating your food?" He stomped his way up the stairs to his room.

What was it with his brother anyways? He swore the world was meant to bow to his every need. Stefan this Stefan that. What about Damon? What about _his_ needs? Kathrine was in the tomb, Elena was madly in love with Stefan, Bonnie practically drove him crazy, Caroline is...Caroline, and he was still miserable. They always told him that a good deed rights a wrong doing. People were wrong though. Good deeds just made him angry and hungry.

And lately it seemed that Stefan was always on his ass about something...AND eating his food. There was only so much a deranged lonely vampire could take and Damon was about to have to hit the road if they kept sending drama his way. And somehow it always revolved around _Elena._

love for Kathrine had been much different. In those days he had not spent 88% of the time worried that Kathrine would die, figuring out rescue plans, and trying to keep her safe from the wolves. Elena was a walking hazard though. No matter how many times he and Stefan tried, somehow she ended up in trouble again. First Kathrine, the wolves, and now the elders. It felt like more than he could handle...or more than he _wanted_ to handle.

"Hello lovely."

A silky voice purred from inside his room even before he reached the door. He paused for a second before smirking. Sooooo it seemed he was going to get laid tonight, "Indy," he purred right back.

Damon stepped into his room and gave a smile to his childhood best friend, Indy. She was gorgeous and looked exactly the same since the last time he'd seen her...about 4 years ago. "I thought you were still in Egypt or something."

"Well I was, but then I killed my husband so I decided to come see you." She smiled as she walked over to his bed and made herself comfortable. "I'll be staying for a while, I hope that's okay."

Damon raised an eyebrow in question, "What you mean in Mystic Falls or in the house?" Not that it really mattered, he was just wanted to be clear.

"Both." She smirked.

"Great. Would you like something to drink?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestibility. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

"I hate losing Elena," Bonnie laughed as Elena dared her to play a game of pool.

"Then shoot with good aim," Elena dared.

Damon watched them closely. He watched how fragile both Elena and Bonnie looked, how out of place they looked next to Stefan. He wanted to tear them up piece by piece and prove that we was not weak. That's what Elena, Bonnie and Stefan did to him, make him weak. Especially _her. _

He smiled at Indy as she walked towards him with two drinks in hand. Indy on the other hand...Indy had wanted to screw...and they did. But then she wanted to go out. So Damon, being the great host that he was brought her to the usual hangout for some drinks. It seemed Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena had beat them to it though. Had he known they were going to be there as well he would have taken her to bar or something.

He watched as she walked towards him...and then the witch bumped into her. Now that was interesting. Indy's face screwed up and...she sniffed? Damon almost wanted to laugh at that. She sniffed Bonnie and looked down in disgust, "What's your problem?" She glared at Bonnie so hard that he almost felt sorry for the witch. Anyone in their right mind would be running away by now.

"Um... I'm sorry It's my fault," Bonnie frowned as she apologized for bumping into her. Completely clueless to the fact that the woman before her wanted to rip her to pieces and suck her dry of all her blood.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Indy threateningly stepped towards Bonnie and the witches eyes widened in surprise.

"I think that's enough Indy," Damon said with a grin, "Run along witch," he looked down at Bonnie.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie's eyebrow's rose, "Who is this?" Bonnie asked glaring at Damon, demanding an answer.

"She's someone you're not going to mess with," Damon threatened. "Now go."

Bonnie took one last look at Indy before looking back at Damon, "We need to talk later." She continued her path to get drinks for her and her friends.

Both Indy and Damon watched her and he rolled his eyes, "...Of course we do." He dreaded talking to her, he hated everything about all of them... _especially_ her.

"Who is she?" Indy demanded. Damon looked at his best friend to find her frowning and he couldn't help but smirk. Women were oh so dramatic.

"You _don't _hurt her, got it?" He said it causally, but he knew she would take it to heart.

"Whatever," she slurred on her drink, glaring at the witch from her place.

Damon narrowed his eyes and grabbed Indy's arm, "I mean it, she's mine to play with, got it?" He knew that would only ignite questions later, but Indy was no joke and if she wanted something she usually went after it expecting no consequences.

She pulled her arm out of his grip and glared right back, "...Yeah got it," shoving a drink in his hand she walked off with hers to find something to _quench_ her thirst.

Damon sighed, this was exactly what he needed... he hoped Indy would hurry up and feed so they could go back home and screw some more.

* * *

Bonnie glared at him. She hadn't been this pissed off at him in a _very _long time. "Why is there another vampire in town?" She glared some more.

Where did Damon get off bringing more freaks into town? It was enough that he and Stefan were always a threat to her and everyone she cared about. Damon had to bring _more_ vampires? This was more than Bonnie could handle.

Damon pretty much ignored her as he poured himself a glass of wine. Why was the witch in his house demanding things of him anyway?

"Does Stefan know?" She glared some more at the vampire in question. Now she knew that Stefan was a vampire but she was almost sure that he would do anything to protect Elena and having another vampire in town did not help to keep her best friend safe.

"Of course he knows witch, Indy is living with us right now," Damon finally replied calmly. He turned to face the witch, raised his glass to her, winked, and drank the wine.

Bonnie knew she needed to calm down otherwise Damon wouldn't tell her anything. "Okay. Why is there another vampire living with you?"

"She's an old friend. Why are you suddenly inspector gadget? Or...Spy next door, whatever they're calling them these days. What the hell do you care?" he shook his head in frustration. The witch could be so irritating sometimes it was maddening.

"I care because she almost turned on me in the bar! What makes you think she wont attack me or Elena later. I don't trust you vampires," Bonnie hissed. This really _was_ more than she could handle. It was always one thing after another, there could never just be peace.

Damon glared at her for a second and before Bonnie could say anything else he hand her up against the wall- mouth covered as his arm pressed against her neck- all he had to do was apply a bit more pressure and she was dead. "Listen to me witch. If you are in any danger its from me, _not_ Indy. I suggest you think up a new strategy. Your magic won't hurt me anymore and you know this. You have a _lot _of nerve coming in here talking to me like this."

Damon stared into her green eyes, she looked frightened, just the way he liked her. Her skin was was a light chocolate, just as he remembered that night. She was beautiful, that he would admit. She shook her head frantically, trying to get some air in. He let the pressure off her neck so she could breathe, and watched her chest struggle to intake some air.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she pushed him away from her, "Fine," she said.

He marveled at the fact that she took great courage in talking to him in that manner. She no longer had any power over him. He had found a more powerful witch to protect him from her magic. Of course nothing was free, but it had been worth it. Bonnie was pathetic without her power against him. He was not going to allow her to push him around anymore.

"I remember that night Damon," She whispered as she brought her arms towards her. She looked scared.

Now this was a surprise. "Impossible, I compelled you," he concluded. There was no way she could remember that night. It was all he could do to keep it out of his thoughts. He really did _not _want to talk about it, much less with _her_.

"She might have taken away my ability to use my power against you, but that doesn't mean that she gave you the ability to compel me again. You assumed you had it. And it worked, but only for a few hours. I know what happened Damon." She looked at his face and wondered when he would stop being so hard.

"Well this sure seems interesting...what _did_ happen Damon?" They both turned to look at an inquiring Indy. "Why does she think she can talk to you in such a manner?"

Damon took another drink and started walking out of the living room. He had had more than enough of this. He needed to go out and screw someone. Pronto.

"Damon you can't leave me alone with her!" Bonnie screamed. She practically cried when she heard his next reply.

"She's all yours Indy. Remember what I told you though."


	2. Not Ready to Let Go

Chapter Two- Not Ready To Let Go

Bonnie walked into her room and dropped into her bed. She was tired and Indy had taken toll on her. She still couldn't believe that Damon had left her alone with the vampire. Not that she couldn't handle her own- she smirked thinking at the painful look on Indy's face as she showed her just how much she could handle herself- but she didn't like anything about vampires, much less being alone in rooms with them. Plus, she didn't know _anything_ about this Indy.

Who was she anyways? Why was she living with the Salvatore brothers or better yet, why was she in town? Most vampires that came to Mystic Falls had ulterior motives and someone always ended up dead. She didn't want anyone to get hold, and something in her gut told her that Indy was _not_ good news.

_**-Maybe I should ask Stefan about her - **_She thought to herself as she pulled the covers over her. Although Stefan was a vampire, he was much different than Damon. He had loyalty and respected other people's wishes. He wasn't completely selfish and respected human life.

She wished sometimes that Damon was like that. Everything in her bones wanted to destroy him and what he represented. She wanted to end the suffering that he caused the people around him. She wanted to end the feelings that he sprung deep inside of her.

But most of all...she wanted to erase _that night_. Sometimes she felt like leaving town all together, but she couldn't do that to Elena. They had bigger problems now that the elders were coming after her. Although Kathrine was in the tomb, she knew that it wasn't going to end that easily.

Why was it so hard to live in Mystic Falls? It was like this town attracted all sorts of evil. And she was all but caught in the middle.

_**-I wish grams were still here...maybe she would know what to do about Damon- **_

* * *

"_Bonnie, Bonnie, sweetie you must listen wake up!"_

_She opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. It was freezing and she didn't have her jacket. She turned all ways but it was the same: darkness. "Grams...is that you?" _

_"Yes sweetie, it's me." The voice echoed all around her. _

_Sometime was wrong though, she felt a power surrounding her but it wasn't her grams power. It was something...evil. "Grams, what's wrong?" _

_"Bonnie you have to listen to me. There are very dangerous people after you and your friends. Very dangerous people and you won't be able to handle them alone." _

_Bonnie's heart started to pound, her grams was telling her she wasn't strong enough. "What must I do?" She was prepared to fight to her death to defend the people that she loved. _

_"You must bring me back sweetheart." The voice was stern and final. _

_"...What do you mean?" Bonnie was confused. Unless there was some kind of resurrection spell that she didn't know about- lord knows she had searched for it- this request was absolutely impossible. _

_"I mean there is still **much** you must learn. You have to get your hands on the book of..." The voice sounded strained, like something was suddenly pulling on it. _

_"Grams?" Bonnie was frantic, she knew she must be dreaming, but she didn't want to let go of her grams just yet. "Grams what's wrong." _

_"The Book Of Resurrections Bonnie...get it!" _

Bonnie woke up shivering cold and heaving for air. It felt like something was squeezing her heart...and then she felt it again. Evil. Danger. There was something wrong. She grabbed at her chest as she tried to calm herself to stop the pain.

Struggling to control her breathing, she finally felt some relief on her chest and her breathing evened out. "Oh God," She slurred and rose from her bed. She raced to her bathroom and switched the light on.

**-_How is it this cold?- _**_It felt almost like it could be snowing out side. She reached for the hot handle and waited a few seconds for it to get hot. _**_-There's got to be something more to that dream than just my imagination- _**She let her hands catch some waters and automatically calmed at the warmth of it **_-Does grams really want me to bring her back?- _**She splashed her face with warm water and shut it off.

**_-I have to find out if there is such a book- _**

_

* * *

_

Bonnie woke up that day feeling as if though instead of sleeping she had been working out all night. And to boot, she'd woken up an hour late. Luckily she had made it to second period on time.

"Hey Bonnie, whats up?" Elena looked at her with a frown. "You look really bad."

Bonnie looked at her best friend and sighed, "I feel bad." She didn't take offense to the comment, anyone else would have lied and told her she looked great. That's why they were best friends.

"What is it?" Elena inquired, with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Nothing, I just went to sleep late," she lied. She wasn't trying to lie, but she didn't want to bother Elena with something that was probably just a dream.

"Okay...well Sanchez is throwing a part tonight and we're all invited," Elena whispered since their teacher had just walked in, "You should come."

"On a Monday?" Since when did people throw parties on Mondays anyways.

"Yeah apparently his parents are going to be gone and he wanted to take advantage. Come on it will be fun and we'll all be there." Elena knew that Bonnie had retracted herself ever since she had lost her grandma, but that still didn't stop her from being her closest friend. She had lost so much in her life already, but she was definitely not going to stop living her life just because of that. She hoped that Bonnie would do the same.

"Okay fine." Bonnie whispered back, hoping that she wouldn't regret this later.

"Great awesome...oh and I set up up on a blind date for tonight." Elena had a twinkle in her eye that Bonnie wanted to smack away.

How dare she? "What!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Ms. Bennett, did you have a question," her teacher stopped mid sentence, glaring at her.

"No...I'm sorry," Bonnie blushed...this was so not fair!

AN: hEy GuYs! ThAnkS fOr rEaDiNg... I LUVVV tHe rEviEws...PlEaSe lEtt ME kNoW WhAt Ya'LL tHiNk!

-Cradlejule out!


	3. Don't You Want Me?

Chapter Three- Don't You Want Me?

Damon didn't really want to be there. In fact, he had wanted to stay home with a couple of girls that he had met over the weekend, but Indy had mentioned coming to the party and he knew someone needed to keep an eye on her. Not that he really cared if she went wild and had a little fun, but he didn't really want to have to clean up after her mess.

"Where's the leech?" Stefan came up to Damon, looking around at the juniors and seniors getting drunk.

"Somewhere around here...where's the fair Elena?" He asked, surprised he hadn't seen her yet. She was usually all over these types of parties. Elena was one to stay with the crowd. Something he didn't care much for.

"She's with Caroline and Bonnie," the younger replied. "Look Damon I saw Indy here...make sure she doesn't spoil the night, yeah?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I'm the babysitter type?" He watched as a young girl passed by, exposing a bit of her breasts from the purple tank top she was wearing. She had a drink in her hand and he could smell her choice _**-how convenient- **_he thought as he reached his hand out to take the drink from her. He smirked as some spilled on her hand.

"Hey prick!" The young girl exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the eldest Salvatore brother.

"What? I thought you were offering," Damon offered his infamous smirk. "Run along."

The girl scolded him and did exactly what he asked of her. Girls in this town were so easy to manipulate it actually bothered him to some extent.

"You don't have to be an ass all the time," Stefan interrupted his train of thoughts.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at him, oh was he ever disappointing his younger brother. "You don't have to be _on_ my ass all the time."

"Hey, there you are," Elena cut in. "...Damon." She greeted with a fake smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I'm glad I could grace you with my presence," he said as he took in a drink. "It seems though that I must find my date before she eats someone."

He left both Stefan and Elena to talk about how much they were in love or what not. He really did have to find Indy, the girl was not someone that could be controlled, but if you kept your eye on her, she was easy enough to keep out of trouble. _**-That is as long as you keep her fed-**_

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Oh how he dreaded that voice...and yet he knew he was going to run into her. Bonnie. She had already managed to get under his skin and she had only said five words to him. What was it about her that annoyed him to no end? Maybe it was the witch thing. The fact that she at one point thought she could take him on..._him_.

"It's a party." He replied, "What are _you _doing here. Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"You're such a prick you know that?" She accused, furrrowing her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips. "You _would_ leave me to deal with _her_!" _**-Jackass- **_she thought.

"Am I just _that_ gorgeous that you just can't seem to stop stalking me?" He winked at her.

"Ugh...as if Damon. _You're _avoiding me! We need to talk about that night." She looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He was so hard, so unnerving that sometimes she thought it had all been a dream. But that was impossible. She had awoken with the scars to prove it had happened.

"We fucked and then I fed," he practically spat, "Get over it, I was bored and you were lucky I gave you the time of day." He watched as a series of emotions passed through her eyes at his words. A part of him felt guilty for being so harsh...but then again it was the _truth_. That _is_ what happened...and he might as well take away any illusions she had that were anything but that: a good fuck.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and he held back the urge to roll his eyes, figuring it might offend her or something.

"You told me you would always protect me," she whispered so low that if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard her.

Damon took a step towards her and closed the space between them. They were so close that he could easily capture her lips and he thought about doing just that for a few seconds before deciding against it….that _wouldn't_ be wise.

The smell of her cherry lip-gloss filled his nostrils as he stared into her dark green eyes. She needed to know the truth, "I was high on your blood witch. You're actually quite powerful for your age," he cradled her cheek in such a way that anyone looking at them would have thought it to be affectionate. He brushed a dark strand of hair from her face, his thumb gently caressing her bottom lip, "I wanted your blood and I said what I had to say…"

She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his hand away from her, "You can say that. But that still doesn't explain why we…did what we did. You could have just taken my blood and killed me." She reasoned; that night with Damon Salvatore had been haunting her for days now. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened that night, but she couldn't get it out of her head.

Damon and she had been through so much…they had come such a long way since the first time he had tried to kill her because of Emily. She never had liked him, but over time he kept showing his loyalty to Elena and to Stefan. Bonnie had even saved him on a few occasions on insistence of her best friend. He had been weak before her for quite some time until he finally managed to outwit her. She wasn't sure how she felt about her magic no longer working on him.

Even now, with him before her staring smugly at her with defiance in his eyes she remembered that night all too clear. It was about to be midnight and she had just left the cemetery….she had been entranced with thoughts of her grandmother that she hadn't seen the truck swirl. By the time she had looked up, it was too late. She was going to die and she knew it.

_**-He didn't have to do it- **_She kept thinking to herself. Damon could fool himself…but he had saved her life that night. Unexpectedly he had been her knight in shining armor… and of his own will. He didn't have to do it, but he had moved her out of the way.

"You're hot stuff Bonnie… I wanted a piece of your ass," Damon replied, smiling in the most evil way she had ever seen him smile. She was so angry and insulted at his remarks. How dare he treat her as if she wasn't important?

"You acted different too…" she insisted one last time. She fought back the urge to cry before him, she would not appear weak before him.

"I would have said anything to get a piece of your ass," Damon countered, knowing that would be the last straw. She turned feverishly away from him and practically ran into the woods.

Damon smirked…he could practically smell the tears on her.

"Your love life is _sooo_ complicated," said a familiar silky voice.

He turned around with a smile, "There you are…it's about time." He looked at her figure, leather tight pants, burgundy loose tight blouse, high heels and red lipstick. _Now she_ was hot stuff. "Miss me?" He inquired, leaning in to kiss his date.

"But of course…you know I hadn't tasted high school kids in such a long time," she commented as she looked in appreciation towards the under aged kids…he particularly noticed her stare linger at one Matt Donovan.

"Yes well… I'm glad you fed. Can we go now?" He asked bitterly, something about this party didn't rub him the right way anymore…and it _wasn't _Bonnie Bennett.

"What's the matter? Did the witch hit a nerve? Is my Damon getting _soft_?" She purred at him as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The music was loud as the speakers flared the gaga 'poker face.'

Damon—now completely irritated by her— pushed her away, "Get bent whore."

It wasn't a few minutes later that he realized what he was unconsciously doing. He was further into the woods than he would have liked to be….and for the worst reason _ever_.

He had been following an all too intoxicating familiar scent of none other than Bonnie Bennett. "Great Damon…just great," he said out loud to no one in particular. Knowing the girl was still a few minutes away he hesitated.

–_**Just go home idiot. You'll eat a little, get laid, and then knock out- **_

….But his feet took him forward instead.

–_**The woods are dangerous- **_And that was the last thought that ran through his mind as he kept forward towards the witch.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I know that I've been updating frequently...but it's just because I no longer have a job and I can't get the fic out of my head...so it's like my obsession right now. Hopefully the frequent updates continue. Please R&R. So far you guys are great and I hope that you continue to like the fic. I know Damon is a bit of an ass...but that's what makes him hott no? ;)

-Cradlejule out


	4. Let's Play Nice

Chapter Four- Let's Play Nice

Bonnie cursed as she almost tripped over a small log. It was dark and if she had been in any other state of mind, she probably would have been a little freaked out. She couldn't hear the music from where the party was anymore, something she was thankful for. She couldn't believe she had even come to this stupid party.

The night was cool against her skin, the moon crescent looked beautiful. If it had been any other night, Bonnie would be looking into the sky with nothing but awe and appreciation at how beautiful the stars and moon looked….right now though all she wanted to do was disappear from the face of the earth. She had never been so _humiliated_ in her life.

She should have known that this was going to happen. Bonnie should have expected nothing more or nothing less from _Damon Salvatore. _He had taken away something so precious from her and he had made it feel so special. Now she felt used and dirty… he acted as if it had been _nothing. _He had used her for her blood and then disposed of her like an old rag.

_**-He only saved your life so he could feed- **__So_ many thoughts went through her mind; what was she going to do now? Something had changed in her that night… something in her heart. She couldn't just forget about it like Damon. It probably would have been better if her memories hadn't returned. _**– It would have been better for him never to come to Mystic Falls period- **_

She stopped walking and looked around her. _**–I've probably gone far enough- **_She sighed and leaned against a big oak tree, letting herself slid all the way down till she was sitting on the ground. This night was worse than a nightmare. First, her blind date had stood her up. And second, Damon had all but crushed her heart into a million pieces.

Nothing in her life ever went right. She felt so lonely now that her grandmother was gone, so alone in the craft. She felt out of place even with her best friend Caroline and Elena. Like she didn't belong…she supposed that's why Damon had had such a huge impact on her that night. He had been _different_— but even worse, she had believed him.

Bonnie gasped and went rigid when she felt a cold gust of air pass her left side, and without even a second thought she stood up in a protective stance, ready to fight an opponent if need be. _**–Oh this was such a bad idea Bennett-**_

And there was that feeling again. The same one she had gotten in her dream: pure evil. She scanned the area frantically but saw nothing. The feeling grew stronger. It was like death itself was trying to reach out to her. She could feel eyes on her person. Her breathing became short and ragged as she fought desperately to keep her heart rate in check. _**–Don't lose it now Bonnie-**_

"Whose there?" She called out as she kept scanning the area. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't going to run away. The feeling of someone watching her intensified by the tenfold and she started to panic. What if they were trying to kill her?

"The boogey man," came the annoying obnoxious voice of none other than Damon Salvatore. His forehead bore a big question mark and she stared at him in amazement…had that been him? Was he able to make her feel that way?

"Wha…What do you want?" She took a step back from him. If that had been his doing it was _not_ okay, nor was it funny.

"You ran off crying into the woods…don't you know the wolves hunt at night?" Damon raised a brow at her as he walked pass her to the same tree she had been leaning on only moments ago.

Bonnie stared at him in amazement. Where did he get off being such an asshole? Who on earth gave him that right? "What do you want?" She asked again sternly.

Damon looked into her eyes and saw traces of fright; he furrowed his eyes, "Are you scared of me?" He smirked.

Bonnie paused as random thoughts invaded her mind. What kind of question was that…of course she was scared of him. "No," she lied.

"Right…_and I'm the _queen of England," he replied with a smug smirk, never taking his eyes off her. "What's wrong, you look shaken?" For a second it looked like almost concern on his face, but it was only for a brief second that she had to second guess herself.

_**-What you mean other than the fact that you used me and threw me away like an old hag?…nothing much, I'm just being haunted now- **_

Bonnie looked around again, the feeling of evil had left as soon as Damon had stepped into the picture, though she wasn't sure _why_ if he was nothing but evil. "There was something here Damon…" She whispered, not sure she should be telling him this.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he looked around, "I'm pretty sure if something or someone was here I would know it," he said smugly.

"No! You don't understand…it's…" She paused; did she even _want_ to explain this to him?

"It's what?" Damon was behind her with a swift motion and he put his arms around her waist before she even had time to react. He loved how frightened she was, frightened girls always managed to turn him on.

"Nothing," she replied, turning around in his embrace. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Let me go Salvatore," she ordered.

Damon smirked, "Not without a kiss sweet cheek."

Bonnie took in a deep breath as the fear encompassed her whole body. Yes she was scared of Damon; he didn't care for her at all and only wanted to use her. "I won't let you feed off of me tonight," She said meekly.

Bonnie looked into the vampire's eyes. They were dark and she was unable to read what he wanted from her. He was never serious about anything and she just didn't get him. If what had happened between them had been a simple 'fuck' then he could go get another one somewhere else. There had been plenty of beautiful girls at the party, after all.

"Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie…have you learned nothing yet witch?" Damon said smugly. "I _want_ your blood…and you're going to _give_ it to me whether you want to or not."

Her eyes narrowed, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Other than the fact that your magic no longer works on me and I can easily take it? Well you wouldn't want me to hunt for it somewhere else now would you? Someone _will_ get hurt," he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her chin.

"I hate you you're such a prick," she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away. "You can't manipulate me!"

Damon laughed, "It's the way of life witch. The stronger outwit the weak. The question is…how much do you care about the people in Mystic Falls? Is it enough to sacrifice your own blood?" He said almost seductively as he closed the proximity between them again.

She shut her eyes and ignored the tingling sensation that went through her body at his touch. His thumb gently swept by the place on her neck that had only a few days ago bore his marks. She shook her head… this was so wrong. He hated her and only wanted to use her but yet her body betrayed her as she leaned into his touch.

Damon leaned in towards her and placed a soft kiss on her chin, her smell was intoxicating. His lips were on her neck and he could feel his eyes transform and his teeth retracted….her blood had been _so_ sweet and powerful, almost addicting. He moaned as his teeth sunk into her flesh and he felt the power that was in her body rush through him.

Her small body became rigid against his and he had to hold her to keep her from falling. Her life source was _so_ sweet and strong. In all his years of life he hadn't tasted such sweet blood. He felt her go limp against him and he had to force himself to retract his teeth from her flesh, licking the blood that spilled onto his lips. She had passed out and he had taken too much.

Damon mentally cursed himself as he fully picked her up into his arms.

_**-Great…leave her here? - **_He paused for a moment. That would have been a great idea except for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_**- Idiot, you've not been invited to her house…leave her on the porch?- **_That would have _also_ been a great idea except whoever found her outside her house would start asking questions.

Damon scowled at his predicament…life was just cherry and blossoms. Rolling his eyes he began his journey home.

–_**Whatever. Guess I'll take her home…maybe Indy will play nice- **_

_**

* * *

**_

Bonnie woke up to a familiar living room set…the only problem was that it wasn't _her_ living room set, and it wasn't Caroline's nor Elena's. _**–What am I doing in Damon's house?- **_She tried desperately to remember the events from the night before. Party, Damon, Evil and Blood. Right, she remembered now. But that still didn't explain what she was doing here?

She looked around and was glad to find no one there. _**–Maybe no one is home?- **_Oh god if she ran into Stefan it would be top-of-the-line embarrassment. She stood from the beautiful antique love couch that she had apparently spent the night in.

It was chilly in the room. _**–Seriously need to turn on the heater- **_she thought briefly. She was thankful that she still had all her clothes on.

_But_ her neck was sore…

Her eyes widened and her hand flew up immediately to her neck…where she once again had scars. _**-That jackass**_- She thought bitterly. How did she always manage to get herself in the middle of these situations?

Where _was_ Damon anyways? She had to find him. She had to tell him how much she never wanted to see him again. She had to warn him to stay away from her.

_**-Or else WHAT Bonnie? Your magic doesn't work against him anymore- **_

Bonnie looked at the old pictures of the Salvatore family framing the walls. Someone had put an _awful _lot of thought into decorating this place. She looked up to the top of the staircase. Should she go looking for him or should she just…walk home?

She finally made her mind up that Damon had dragged her all the way over here he was damn well going to take her back, but then something made her stop mid-step as she was approaching the stairs. _**–Was that a moan?- **_Bonnie raised an eyebrow. That was weird.

She shook her head and kept up the stairs but soon started to regret it as the sound became louder. It _was_ a moan… a woman's moan. _Indy's moan. _Bonnie swallowed hard as she approached the door from which the sound was coming from, all too clear were the sounds now. She pushed the door open and her heart stopped.

"Yeah baby…." Indy groaned in pleasure as she bounced up and down completely naked on top of Damon, who _also_ happened to be naked. His face was contorted in what looked to be pleasure.

Her mouth dropped open as the tears immediately came to her eyes and she couldn't stop them from spilling over. Damon looked straight at her and winked, never taking his eyes off of her he raised his hand and rested it on Indy's bare left breast, massaging her nipple as the whore practically purred with pleasure.

Bonnie shook her head frantically. This couldn't be happening to her. This just couldn't be happening to her. She needed to leave, she had to get away. She ran down the stairs so fast that she managed to trip over her own two feet. But two strong hands had gotten to her in time to keep her from falling.

"Bonnie…are you okay?"

She looked up to see Stefan's worried gaze, "What's wrong?" he asked with true concern. Something she had officially thought was impossible for a Salvatore to feel.

Shaking her head frantically she didn't really think when she practically jumped on him, "Take me home, please!" She begged as she hugged him tightly. "Please just take me home."

"Yeah of course…come on," Stefan agreed, looking up towards his brother's room, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

As Stefan helped her into his car she didn't look back even once. This…whatever this was…it was over! She wasn't made for this. She couldn't _handle_ this. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like vomiting.

As they drove away from the Salvatore's home, Bonnie felt eyes bore into the back of her head. She didn't care. He didn't care about anyone but himself and she could see that very clearly now. She was going to completely remove him from her life…she had other things to worry about.

….But first, she had to recover from the feeling of having her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on a few times by none other than one Damon Salvatore.


	5. You Know I'm Sorry

Chapter Five— You Know I'm Sorry

Bonnie walked through the front doors of Robert E. Lee high school. She dreaded seeing Elena today. Not because she didn't want to see her best friend, but because where Elena was, so was Stefan. She _really_ didn't want to see Stefan. He had been kind enough to ask no questions and just drop her off at home.

She walked through the halls, smiling at some students that would wave a 'hello' at her. She was determined to simply do her schoolwork today and ignore all social calls. After the morning she'd had she was surprised she had even mustered up the courage to come to school today.

"Bonnie! Oh my god where were you at the party last night? Elena and I looked all over for you…you totally just disappeared." Caroline chirped. She was wearing a cute pink and white blouse with blue jeans and high heels that for some reason only Caroline would be able to pull off. Bonnie had to admit that Caroline was beautiful.

"I left early…I had a headache and I couldn't handle the music," she lied.

She felt like her whole world was falling apart and like there was a black hole in the pit of her stomach. What was she going to do if Caroline found out that Bonnie had a thing for Damon…would she be disgusted at her and refuse to talk to her? She knew what Damon had done to Caroline…the same thing he was doing to her.

"Oh, well you should have said something," Caroline said, totally not buying it. "Regardless, I have to run but I'll catch you at lunch yeah?" The blonde smiled and walked off.

Bonnie sighed, she didn't particularly _like_ lying to her best friends, she just didn't really think Caroline would be okay with, 'Sorry I got pissed off at Damon for being an asshole to me after we had sex and fed from me; not to mention that I saw him screwing some whore this morning.' Actually, she was _sure_ Caroline _wouldn't_ be okay with that.

She opened her locker and grabbed the books she would need for class. _–__**Just get through today Bonnie and we'll be okay- **_She planned on going to the library later that day. She needed to do research on that book her grandmother had told her about in her dreams. _The Book of Resurrections_…if such a book even existed, she didn't know _how_ she would get a hold of it.

"Hey, Bonnie right?"

Bonnie closed her locker door and saw an unfamiliar rather attractive face. He was blonde with hazel eyes, good body build and taller than her. He had a strong chin, and an attractive nose. In other words, he was hot. "Yeah?" She said hesitantly. She had no idea who he was though.

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

He laughed sweetly at her, "Yeah…well not really, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Nick."

"Oh…" Bonnie looked at him puzzled, "Okay Nick it's nice to meet you," She lied. She didn't like meeting new people. But she supposed she should stop being a hermit and live life a little.

He laughed again, "I'm sorry Elena didn't tell you my name huh? I was supposed to be your blind date last night."

Bonnie had to fight the urge to let her mouth unattractively fall open.

_**-ohhhh okay I can deal with this- **_"Really? I've never seen you around school before." She had to give Elena props, this guy was real cute.

"Yeah well I just transferred from a different school a couple weeks ago, but I noticed you since I got here. I have Elena in my gym class and I saw you guys hang out in lunch so I asked her if she could introduce us," he showed her his perfectly white teeth as he gave her the biggest smile she'd seen in a long time.

"Okay…" She said, at a loss for words, "Well, I guess I'll see you around?" She smiled sweetly at him, not really knowing what to do. It was actually kind of sad how awkward she felt talking to boys. Especially since she couldn't figure out if he was flirting with her or not…who smiled that much anyway?

"How about we get to know each other tonight? I _really _didn't want to ditch you last night but my mom had an emergency come up and I had to babysit my brother," he said smoothly. His eyes were shining with mirth and Bonnie felt flattered that he wanted to hang out with her so desperately.

"Alright, tonight… but where?" She asked.

"Mystic Girl," Nick said as the 2nd period bell rang and he took off in the direction of his class, "Tonight at eight, be there."

_**-Well that was strange- **_Bonnie thought….but she didn't even realize that she was smiling the whole way to her classroom. _**–What should I wear? -**_

_**

* * *

**_

Stefan had thought it was a great idea to speak with his brother while the whore was gone. He didn't like Indy very much, he never had. She was way _too_ much like Damon…only worse. School had been weird today and he had been playing the discussion he would have with his brother in his head all day. He had been nothing short of grateful when the dismissal bell had rung.

He'd seen Bonnie act very strangely today in school. He could tell that she was out of it, in her own world. He also knew that Damon was to blame for all of it. Stefan wasn't sure what answers he was looking for, but he had to try, for the sake of Bonnie. She was Elena's best friend…that _meant _something to him.

He strolled into his brother's room and found him lying on his back fully clothed _**–thank the gods- **_both eyes closed and his hands resting behind his head.

"What do you want oh great one?" Damon asked, opening one eye for his brother.

"What was this morning all about?" Stefan got straight to the point; Damon knew that's what he was going to ask anyway so there was no point in prolonging it.

"Well when a man and woman like each other..." Damon smirked, clearly amusing himself, "You know the rest...I think you're just jealous you haven't gotten any in a while. I'm sure if you were to pay Indy some attention she'd give you a night to remember," the elder wiggled his eyes suggestibly at Stefan.

Stefan glared at his older brother. "I'm talking about Bonnie, Damon."

Damon immediately scowled at the mention of the witch. He _had_ been in a good mood. "Oh…that." He paused. "I don't know… why don't you ask her? She seems to think more of it than I do," Damon rolled his eyes and turned his back to his brother.

"Damon…I saw bite marks on her neck. I don't want another Caroline situation," he sneered.

Damon got up from the bed and walked up to Stefan, "Listen to me once because I will _only_ say it once. She keeps coming to _me_. I saved her life and now she's stalking me or something. I don't know. She owed me one so I fed. End of story. Now do me a favor and stay out of my business," he walked passed his brother, now furious that everyone around him insisted on mettleing in things that didn't concern them.

It was none of Stefan's damn business. Damon could do what or _who_ he wanted. It wasn't like she was dead or anything. He had protected her from death…wasn't that a good thing anyways? He sure was starting to regret it.

"You know I think you're scared," Stefan shouted after him, following him down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, scared of what little brother? The witch? I have a better, bigger, _and_ stronger witch on my side." Damon smirked, loving how he was the only vampire in Mystic Falls that Bonnie couldn't seriously damage.

"No…I think this is something more than you're admitting to. You're acting weird," Stefan continued.

Damon sighed, shaking his head, "Look. Bonnie has a thing for me. I tried to let her down easy but apparently she took it too personally. Hence her running out of my room crying," he threw his arm out as if though that would explain everything to his brother.

Stefan scoffed, "I'm sure you did anything _but _let her down _easy._"

"You got that right, should have seen her running from here crying like such a wench when she saw us shacking it," The ever so lovely voice of none other than Indy joined them.

She was beautiful. She had long locks of blonde curls, slender body, taller than even Damon, pale smooth skin, with supple breasts. She wore a smug smirk at the memory of that morning. She would love to do _that_ again.

Damon narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you," a growl erupted from his throat.

"My dear Damon….what's the matter boo, has the witch hit a soft bone? It seemed like you were perfectly fine with shattering her dreams only a few hours ago," She smiled wickedly at him.

"What dreams…what are you talking about?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon. He _better_ not have touched Bonnie.

"He shacked her a few nights ago…I heard them talking at the party. She apparently can't get him out of her mind— what with him being her first and all— but he just wanted a good screw. After all we all know that Damon is _only_ capable of screwing people over."

"Yeah…well I'm pretty good at screwing _you_," Damon smirked at the thought of sex with Indy. It never got old, really.

"You _did what?_" Faster than the speed of light Stefan had Damon pinned against the far left wall of their living room. He knocked over a picture frame of their uncle but he didn't care. "Listen you prick, Bonnie is good. She is **good** and you will _not_ fuck that up. You got that?"

Damon just laughed. When was his brother going to learn that he was only living, breathing, and walking by_ his_ good graces? He growled and threw Stefan across the room. "Do. Not. Threaten me. Feed on something decent then we'll talk."

"Now now boy's as much as I love a good cat fight…" Indy smirked, "I feel really left out," a pause. "Damon…maybe you and I can show Bonnie a good time. You think she'd enjoy a three—" Before she could even finish that sentence Damon had his hand around her throat.

"I told you," he growled out, "You _don't_ touch her," he said dangerously. He didn't care about the witch. He didn't even _like_ the witch. Hell he'd probably end up _killing_ the witch. That still didn't mean that anyone could just come along and take away what was _his_.

Indy laughed hysterically as she kicked Damon in the gut, throwing him off balance and gaining her release, "Wow…has this Bonnie done a number on you," she shook her head in appreciation.

"Damon…Stay away from Bonnie, I mean it," Stefan threatened.

Damon looked at his brother's all too serious face and then he looked at Indy's…what was it with these people? He pursed his lips together in disgust.

"You might want to be careful before you do something you regret," Stefan continued.

Stefan _swore _that Damon _cared_. Regrets…Damon had plenty of those. But none of them regarded a witch. _None _of them had anything to do with Bonnie.

"We're going to need her to protect Elena if the elders come searching for her. I know you have feelings for her. If you can't do it for anything else, then do it for _Elena_." Stefan looked his brother square in the eye, hoping that his affections for Elena would be enough to persuade him to leave Bonnie alone.

Damon thought about how everything had suddenly taken a turn for the unexpected in the time period of only a few days. He didn't care for Bonnie, but yet everything lately seemed to push her towards her.

On second thought— he took that completely back. He _did_ have regrets. He should have never stepped in. He should have let the witch die.

* * *

AN: Omg how evil is Damon? Why does he have to be such a prick? Awwwwww but he is soooo hott! :)

Is anyone else anxious to see the next episode? I know I am! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far…please let me know what you think about this chapter. I already have next chapter all planned out!


	6. Jealous Fit's & Makeout Sessions

Chapter Six- Jealous Fit's & Make-out Sessions

In the small town of Mystic Falls on the other side of town from where the young powerful witch lived, within the small cemetery was an open tomb.

The sun had yet to set. Although it was a perfectly beautiful day, with birds chirping and awesome weather, if you were anywhere near the cemetery you would feel a mist of evil take over your entire being.

Thankfully, no one was around to witness the evil that emanated from deep within a tomb of the small Mystic Falls cemetery. No one except the three people who were part of an evil occult of warlocks and vampires, ceremonially standing in a circle wearing black capes, holding hands, and chanting a spell.

After the ceremony ended they all looked nervously at each other. They had been stricken by nerves, for they needed the witch to go through with their commands as soon as possible for their time was limited. "She heard us again," said the dark voice of their leader.

"She must locate and retrieve it, otherwise we'll never bring our master back," snarled the youngest of the group, his hazel eyes bearing deep hatred towards the witch.

"Are you so sure that you'll be able to find the book through her?" The third voice said, her voice slurred with venom.

"I saw her in my dreams… she is the only one that is capable of using it. She alone has the power to cast the spell; her blood took his life it must be her blood that gives it back."

There was silence and a mutual agreement between the three as they all nodded in unison. "What if she cannot get her hands on the book?" The youngest inquired again.

The woman's voice echoed through the walls of the tomb as she broke out in a fit of laughter, "She'll get it, with _his_ help." Her long locks of blonde curly hair bounced as she walked towards the exit. "Now let's get out of here we've done what we came to do."

* * *

Bonnie sat outside of the library in her car. Breathing heavily as she had just had a vision of her Grandma again, urgently asking her to retrieve the book. The hairs on the back of her neck stood frozen for she had gotten the same feeling of pure evil surrounding her entire being. _She just couldn't place it as a link to her grandma. _

She had a bad feeling about this but she needed to find out what this book was all about. She had never thought her grandmother would be one to reject death such that she would want to come back to this world. But she really wasn't going to be one to complain…she missed grams oh so very much. And she would give her very own life to just to have a moment with her again.

But this just felt _wrong_. Could it be that her grams was using some sort of black magic to contact her? Her grams had claimed that she wasn't strong enough and needed to train, Bonnie knew that much was true. But what was coming after them that she needed badly to have her grandmother here watching over her?

She shook her head slightly and looked out her window to the library. She needed to research on _The Book of Resurrections _and now was a good time as any. She entered the library with a bit of dismay but was ready to do some hard-core research.

"I need to use a history computer," Bonnie smiled sweetly at the librarian.

The librarian looked kindly back up at her and gave her a key. "Here you go hun, go to room 4, insert your library card, your password will be 405."

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you."

The library seemed unoccupied today. She walked up to room 4 and inserted her library card, it prompted her for her password and she punched in the numbers 405.

_**-How am I going to start this?- **_Bonnie thought to herself, as she thought of a way to look up the book. She was going to look up her family history. She figured that if her grandmother was urging her to get her hands on a book, then at one point it had to have been in her family. _**–Of course a simple Google search on 'Book of Resurrections' could also suffice- **_

She sighed as she logged into the computer and hooked up to the net. About an hour and a half later; a lot of reading, a whole Dr. Pepper, and a bag of hot chips; Bonnie stared at the computer blankly. It had told her nothing…except what type of powers the book _possibly_ had. She still didn't know _where _to find it or if it was even in the United States. For all she knew, it could be in England, China, or even the North Pole.

She had learned something interesting though, according to ancient legends the book was very powerful with the ability to raise the dead back to the living. _**-That much I had guessed- **_

However, only a certain bloodline could wield its power and to Bonnie's disappointment, that was all it said about the _certain bloodline_. Bonnie had also learned, according to various blogs that seemed to know what they were talking about, that the books power would only work on a full moon.

–_**Kind of like a werewolf- **_she thought to herself.

She leaned back in the chair and her eye caught the time. It was 7:30 pm. _**–Shit, I have to meet Nick in 30 minutes- **_With that thought, Bonnie stood from her place and made her way to the front office; after checking out she got back into her car and drove towards Mystic Girl.

* * *

Looking around the place, Bonnie sighed, she had arrived 10 minutes late but there was no sign of Nick. She wasn't sure if she should be nervous or not. She had decided to not make it a big deal and just play it off cool...well as cool as she could. She was probably going to be the worst date Nick had ever experienced anyway. It wasn't like she could be that much fun with so many thoughts about death, her dead grandmother, and _Damon_ constantly running through her mind.

She wasn't sure _why_ it hurt so much. It wasn't like he had _cheated_ on her...they weren't dating and plus he was a vampire. It was about as fucked up as it got. Her life was slipping away from her hands and it was all she could do to try and hold on to it.

Yet she knew that no matter how much she tried to stay away, somehow he would always be _there. _All she wanted to do was forget he existed, forget that he had touched her in such a way, forget the promises he had made her... forget _everything. _

_**-Highly unlikely- **_

A smile came upon her as she watched her _date_ walk through the doors...their eyes caught and he smiled right back. _**-Okay Bonnie...it's time to live life a little-**_

"Hey Bonnie!" he called over a crowed of juniors.

"Hey Nick, for a moment I thought you weren't coming," she admitted tentatively when he had finally reached her.

She gave him a look over and secretly cheered herself on. He was _very_ handsome, and his attire wasn't that bad either, he was wearing a blue collar shirt with faded blue jeans. His Jordans were last years, but he still rocked them.

_**-I am ready to have fun-**_

"Are you kidding? I practically ran over a red light to get here..." he paused. "So do you want to shoot some pool?"

"Pool huh? I'm not very good...but sure why not? As long as you promise to take it easy on me?" She said sweetly.

Nick smirked at her, "Why of course. Come on," he took her by the hand and dragged her to an empty pool table.

"So Nick, what brought you over to our high-school?" Bonnie started up, she wanted to know more about him. She knew one thing already, he was cute (not quite as cute as Damon, but nonetheless he was cute), and he was a smooth talker so the question still remained: was he a good guy?

"Well my mother lost her job back in New York and so she came here to help my aunt out with a little antique shop she owns. So now we're staying with my aunt," he never met her eyes as he told her his story. He did however look up when he had finally broken the triangle on the table, smirking yet again.

"Oh..." Bonnie said, not sure how to react to that confession of them practically being broke and struggling so much with money. Money hadn't really ever been a problem to her. Her father had always provided and given her everything she needed and more. "Well I'm glad you're here," she continued. "Seems like we'll get along just fine."

Nick laughed lightly, "Yeah it does doesn't it?" His eyes furrowed a bit, "I just hope all the creepy stories about the living dead my aunt tells us aren't true."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing...my aunt is just a little nuts. She swears in the existence of vampires and witches and says that Mystic Falls is crawling with them." Nick eyed her carefully, drinking up every expression the witch made.

"Thats-thats crazy," Bonnie coughed and practically dropped her stick.

"Yeah." A shadowy expression glazed over Nick's eyes, but Bonnie seemed to miss this.

"I don't believe in that stuff it's all a bunch of myths and lies," Bonnie tried. And part of her actually wanted to believe that. Part of her wanted to believe that she was a normal teenage girl with normal teenage feelings towards _normal_ guys.

She hadn't even graduated from high-school yet and her life was a bundle of hurricanes and volcanoes ready to explode. Nick fit the description of a pretty blonde hottie perfectly: the guy she should be crushing on until her graduation day when it was time to move on to college boys.

He was the perfect eye candy and right then and there she made a promise to herself: she wasn't going to let the crazy life of vampires and witches and warlocks and werewolves ruin this for her. That was until the crazy bitch Indy decided but into what was none of her damn business.

"Oh I beg to differ...vampires are cunning creatures to look out for and make no mistake about it... they _are_ to be _feared_."

Both Nick and Bonnie turned eyes to meet a condescending smirk. It was all Bonnie could do to hold back a growl as she glared at the woman before them that always seemed to appear uninvited and always seemed to be the cause of her misery.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes? And do you have proof of this?"

Indy laughed rather loudly as she walked around the pool table to get to Bonnie's side, "I have _all_ the proof I need...isn't that right _Bonnie?_"

Bonnie took a step back as she suddenly felt powerless. She _could_ use her magic and make Indy regret ever ruining her night like this, but then what would she say to Nick afterwards?

_**-She isn't worth it- **_

"I'm not scared of you..." Bonnie said through gritted teeth trying to act as civil as possible for Nick's sake, "I suggest you go back to where you came from..." _hell, s_he thought to herself. Why was it impossible for her to have a normal night out with a normal guy?

"Do you think I'm scared of you _**witch**_?" Indy said bluntly. Bonnie's eyes practically widened to saucers and she immediately turned around to look at Nick...and was surprised to find him looking rather amused.

"Look lady...whatever your problem with Bonnie is how about you save it for a later time yeah? We don't want any problems," Nick said causally.

Bonnie was almost scared that Indy would rip his throat out; after all vampires didn't like taking orders from anyone and if Indy was anything like Damon she was almost sure that Nick had _something_ to worry about.

Indy looked down at Bonnie, breathing the air in as if though she owned it. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that I fear you witch. And _don't _make the mistake of thinking that Damon will protect you against me...I suggest you stay on my good side," with that said Indy walked away and left the two staring at each other, Bonnie officially feeling uneasy about the night.

Bonnie turned to glare daggers at Indy's retrieving back; she was nothing but a whore that Damon used...just like the others.

…Unless Damon actually cared for her? Then that would make her the scum of the world! She didn't know why but the thought of Damon actually caring for someone else in such a way made her want to burst out in tears.

"Hey are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up at Nicks hazel eyes and tried desperately to hold back tears. She needed to get away from everything and everyone. "I have to go, I'm sorry Nick." She said as she shoved passed him – her date – and made her way to her car.

That would have been a wonderful idea and probably the best she had all night. Except that the man who had crushed her heart into a million pieces was glaring daggers at her as he leaned against her car, apparently waiting for her, with his arms crossed.

_**-Oh god can this night get any worse?-**_

She briefly thought about running home but quickly dropped the idea as she recalled how fast he was and how he would surely punish her if she even attempted such a feat. _**-Suck it up Bonnie...act cool- **_

She walked up to the man who had been in her head all day glaring just as hard at him – or so she thought. "Can I help you?"

Cold blue eyes stared at her for a moment unmoving before Damon grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her close to him. "Who was that?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

Boonie's breathing became ragged, anyone could see that Damon was ready to kill someone. "What are..." It took her a few seconds to realize who he was talking about, "Oh."

And that's when she narrowed her eyes, "That is not your concern." She said coolly.

Though when she thought about what she had just said to Damon she immediately regretted it. His fingers dug into her skin like razer sharp knifes and it was all she could do to hold back a scream at the pain he was inflicting on her.

"Try again," Damon's voice was like acid in her ears. If looks could kill she was almost sure that she would be in a grave right about now.

Bonnie tried to pull away from him but he managed to open the passenger's seat to her car and shove her inside before she could really do anything. She had barely managed to save her head from smashing into the top as he closed the door on her with no warning. She took a deep breath as she watched him get into the driver's seat and put her keys into the ignition _**-When did he get my keys?- **_and took off with no care for her tires.

The drive was dead silent and probably the most awkward moment between them ever. Bonnie looked down to her arm and bit her lip. She wanted to accuse him of being an abusive son of a bitch with no heart...but she knew better than that.

"Who was that?" Damon asked again, a little more coolly. Bonnie had to hand it to him, it was like he was trying to keep his cool...for her?

She considered not answering but knew better than to test his patience. "A friend," and _thankfully_ it wasn't a lie.

Damon turned to give her an icy glare, "You won't be seeing him again."

Bonnie took it back...she didn't care to _test_ his patience. Who the hell did he think he was? "The last time I checked I'm a pretty big girl capable of taking care of myself." Bonnie practically huffed in her seat.

"Of course, you've proved this to be a fact," Damon said sarcastically. "That explains your arm."

At Damon's words Bonnie was practically seething...How dare he? "You did this to me!" She yelled raising her arm out and showing him the damage. "_You did this to me!_ It seems that I only have to worry about taking care of myself when I'm around you!"

By this time the car had stopped and rain had actually begun to pour. Damon turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "You are alive because of me."

A wave of different emotions ran through his eyes; she saw hatred, regret, disgust, but the most confusing of all: concern. Though the concern quickly dissipated and turned into a blank stare when he realized he had even been showing it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. It wasn't fair that he caused such emotions in her. Was it because she had lost her virginity to him? Or was it because he had saved her life? "Why does it feel like this?" She whispered.

Even though she hated his entire existence she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him. It was like the world disappeared and everything she should be fighting against didn't matter anymore and although it was completely fucked up she would rather be with him then and there than anywhere else in the world.

Everything faded away as his stare penetrated to the core of her soul. Bonnie inhaled deeply as Damon's hand reached out and grabbed a stray hair to tuck it behind her ear. A shiver racked through her spine at the warm contact but she quickly moved out of his reach. "You don't care for anyone but yourself," she said softly.

"Yet you're body responds to me so easily," Damon said plainly as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Bonnie's world became fuzzy as the vampires hand began to stroke her cheek rather intimately. She had been touched by this same man before but it was different this time. It felt like she was being consumed by fire. And she had never felt _anything_ quite so wonderful.

Bonnie placed her arms around his neck, wanting to bring him closer to her. And Damon didn't seem to mind this at all as he deepened the kiss even more. She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip seductively and looked into her eyes again.

"It will be no one's fault but your own when I finally drain you of all your blood," Damon whispered ever so gently into he ear.

But Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care. His touch ignited a fire deep within her and her spine tingled at the sensations that he caused with his light touches. She was pretty sure though that he was right. She wasn't strong enough to deny him. Or maybe he had compelled her again...whatever it was, she knew she was only going to end up regretting this because Damon _didn't _care about her and he never would.

…..For now though, she would simply enjoy the warmth that she felt as he placed little kisses on the marks he had left the night before.


	7. Hope To Give You Hell

Chapter 7 - Hope To Give You Hell

Bonnie awoke with a strange sense of warmth. It was really nice but at the same time it was...wrong? And was that warm breath on her neck? Her eyes opened immediately and she noticed that this wasn't her room. It was Damon's room.

_**-Oh god, I'm such an idiot!-**_

They had made-out in her car and practically dry humped as the rain poured the night before; but the most unusual thing about it was that Damon hadn't even attempted to take a single drop of blood from her. Instead, after their heated make out session, he had simply looked at her weirdly then took her to his home where they spent all night cuddling? _**-No Damon doesn't cuddle- **_They had simply shared the same bed with his arms around her all night...He was probably planning her death.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking so hard," Damon said lazily as he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer into his arms. Okay now this was just _weird. _**Damon Salvatore** was spooning her..._her__**, Bonnie Bennett! **_

_**-And did he just smell my hair!-**_

She shut her eyes tightly and willed herself to wake up from this awful nightmare, maybe if she concentrated super hard she'd wake up in her own bed soon and would forget everything that had happened. Though she soon gave up on that when his hand landed on her boob...and she realized right then and there how thankful she was that she had _all _her clothes on. However, that little action was enough to make her pull away from him rather harshly and get up out of the bed.

Damon however didn't look amused...on the contrary, he looked a little pissed but mostly annoyed. Still! He wasn't allowed to _do that_! "What are you doing?" She practically screeched.

Damon scrunched his face at the unladylike sound that she made and looked at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-taking-about-you-annoying-witch?' kinda look. And that just made her freak out even more. _**-This is so not normal- **_

"Look Bonnie," he said, knowing how she hated to be called _witch _and choosing to avoid (if possible) another Bonnie freak-out moment, "I was just trying to get a few more hours of sleep," he paused. "But if you prefer..." then he smirked, "We can totally play a different game... I'll let you be on top."

This was just scary as fucking hell! This was not the Damon she knew, why was he being such a nice pervert? Not killing her was one thing, but actually being nice and not trying to rip her throat while manipulating her at the same time was another thing entirely. "What's going on?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes at her then sighed, "Look Bonnie...I hate you, yes that hasn't changed. But you're hot and that's one point I've never denied. Plus, I know you're in love with me so I figured I'd make your dreams come true," he said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestibly at her.

_**-Okay that's not cute-**_ Bonnie looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually serious? "You're not kidding are you? You think it's okay for us to spend nights together now?"

Damon raised a brow at her, "What's wrong with that...as long as I keep you alive and don't kill you everything is right with the world...right? Plus, I didn't hear you complaining last night..."

"NO! As long as we stay away from each other, _then_ everything is right. I didn't complain because you probably compelled me! Have you lost your sanity...oh wait that's right, you're a demented vampire with no heart that cares about no one but yourself and all you care about is adding another whore like Indy to your list," She yelled looking around the room for her shoes. She was getting out of here ASAP.

Apparently though Damon didn't take her words to kindly because next thing she knew he was practically on her looking down with a leveled stare, "You keep forgetting that I've kept you alive thus far...I could kill you in a split second and I wouldn't once hesitate..." without stopping to pause he crushed his lips to hers harshly and it was all she could do to not fall backwards on her ass because he sure as hell wasn't helping her stay up. He pulled away, the anger in his eyes not dissipating one bit, "I could crush you with one strike yet you keep testing me. I didn't compel you, you played along all by yourself_." _

Bonnie didn't even try to say anything... really, what could she say to that? After all, he was right. He _had_ saved her life. Everything she had been pissed about was brought on only because she had expected too much from him.

She had expected that night to mean something to him. She should have known from the beginning that he was incapable of feeling emotions for anyone, much less her and for some reason Bonnie had been delusional enough to think that he would be different towards her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a little loss for words.

Then it dawned on her...Damon was what she needed. And this was probably why destiny had placed him in her path anyways. That's why it seemed as if though lately her life revolved around the sadistic vampire. She didn't believe in coincidences; everything happened for a reason. And he _had _been around for more than 175 years.

_**-He's going to help me get the book-**_

But she knew he wouldn't help her for free. No, Damon never did anything for free. He always wanted something in return... And Bonnie had a feeling that she had exactly what it was he craved. "I need your help," She said calmly, studying his face carefully.

Damon was taken aback for only a moment (probably at the sudden change of subject) before his usual smug attitude came right back, "Of course you do," he said and walked back to his bed and dropped himself right back onto it. "Tell me witch do you like it rough? I'm not into role-play if that's your thing. But I can teach you a thing or two..."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Damon I'm not playing games with you. I know it's hard for you to take me serious, but I'm not joking. I've had..." she gambled her options, tell Damon everything and risk being kicked out on her ass completely exposed to him? Or risk everything and possibly get a powerful and knowledgeable vampire to help her. Things _would_ move a lot faster if he said yes.

"Go on Bonnie I don't have all day," Damon said impatiently, a look of interest on his face.

She took in a deep breath and decided she didn't have much to lose, "I've had dreams about my grams..." she paused. "What I mean is that she's talking to me in my dreams and I know it's real."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What does she say?"

No smart remarks...That was _odd, _Bonnie thought. "She wants me to find something for her and use it to cast a spell.."

"Really? And what does this spell do?"

He was amusing her. _**-He probably thinks I'm going crazy-**_ But that didn't mean that she couldn't use him still.

_**-After all, he uses me all the time- **_

"Look, I know what this sounds like... But it's not all that uncommon for the dead to speak to the living...just look at you," She smirked.

"Eh, I give you that one," Damon nodded in agreement. "But that still doesn't explain why your grams would want you to cast a spell. Especially since she's already dead..."

"Well, it's a spell to...protect me." The less he knew, the better. **-**_**At least for now-**_

"I'm a vampire, why are you telling me this? I can't cast spells and I don't _know_ any either."

Bonnie sighed, "Yes, I know...but the problem is I need to _find _a certain spell book first before I can cast the spell."

"Oh I get it...you want me to help you find it," Damon's scoffed. "What do I get in return."

Bonnie looked down and thought about forgetting the whole 'Damon is the key' idea and just leaving...but she needed his help, otherwise she'd never get her hands on the Book of Resurrections. She had no idea where to begin.

Looking into his eyes she made her choice and slowly and seductively began to walk towards him... "I'll give you what I know you want most." She stopped before him and moved her hair to the side, exposing the dark flesh of her neck to him.

Damon stood in what looked to be shock and amusement; and for a brief second she thought she saw hesitance there too. Then a look of determination took over and that smug look came right back, "What makes you think this is enough, I can get blood anytime I want."

Bonnie reached up and cupped his cheek, stopping Damon from saying or doing anything more; her free hand reached for his and she wrapped his arm around her as she leaned up to kiss his lips. "Yes, but I know you desire me in other ways. I'll prove my loyalty to you right now if you agree to help me. Yes?"

Damon already knew the answer to this question. He had fought everything within him to not forcefully take her every time he saw her. And now she was offering herself to him on a silver platter. What kind of vampire would be stupid enough to say no? He got powerful blood for free _and _sex with a hot ass witch that although he would never admit, drove him completely and utterly crazy. Especially when she went on dates with other guys... which he would have to remind her later that she was not _ever_ allowed to do again.

Don't get him wrong though, there were no emotions involved in his decision to take Bonnie up on her offer, there was simply lust and a possessive feeling that he had suddenly begun to feel for her which he still couldn't explain. "Alright...but I do require payment up-front," he said with a sadistic grin before picking her up into his arms and carrying her back to bed.

* * *

AN: Okay so I know I may get some unapproved reviews for this chapter... like wtf Bonnie wouldn't do that she's outta character yadda yadda yadda...plz keep in mind this whole fic is AU to begin with...therefore obviously the characters are going to change a little. Bonnie (in my mind) _already_ has feelings for Damon and if he wasn't such an ass then they'd probably already be more than just fuck buddies. She's vulnerable to him and she's also willing to do whatever it takes to get her grandmother back. So plz don't take this chapter wrong and R&R. Constructive criticism is always welcomed... (I just don't wanna get my ass kicked lol). Plus, writing a mean Damon is so much fun and he's just so hot!


End file.
